Total Drama: Who wants to be a Personal Assistant?
by xxSparklingBumxx
Summary: Ten adults, one intention; to be Chris MacLeans' yes-man (or woman) 24/7. Who will win the opportunity? Tune in to find out! R&R please!


"People, TDI's ratings are plummeting as we speak!"

"Chillax, Ruby. We'll think of something."

Here they go, _**again. **_

Chris MacLean, the entire TDI crew (excluding the contestants, of course), as well as the network executive were all trying to think of something they could do to save our favourite TV show's ratings. However, they still couldn't think of anything.

"How about we aim the show at a younger audience by bringing in younger contestants?"

"NO!" Ruby shouted, making everyone jump a mile in their seats, literally.

"You want us to get sued? Do you know how much of a sadist Chris is and how dangerous he loves his challenges? What if the kids get hurt?"

"I'll go easy on them," Chris replied, lying back in his chair and raising his feet on the table.

Ruby Carlisle, the big network executive, simply rolled her sapphire orbs and folded her arms across her somewhat busty chest, making them perk up a little, which in turn made the men pay more attention to Ms. Carlisle.

But Ruby was oblivious to the ogling that she and her girls were receiving and instead turned to face the chart that had been standing there for three hours straight. A couple of sad sighs escaped from the men.

"Um… e-excuse me, Ms. Carlisle?"

Rudy whirled around, hands on her hips, to the nature of the shaky, nervous voice.

Sighing she said, "What is it, Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey Hudson stood up, his hands visibly shaking. He was so nervous that his glasses were slipping down his nose from the sweat. Finally a chance to talk to his lady love!

"_Stay calm, and cool as a cucumber." _ He thought to himself.

Oh but how could he? He never spoke up during meetings. And he didn't work up the courage to directly talk to Ruby all these years. Sure he had been practicing for four years but when the actual moment arrived, he forgot everything. It was so unexpected. He didn't know what made him speak up. He just wanted to disappear right on the spot.

"_Be a man, Geoff! You can do this!"_

"Well come on, Mr. Hudson!" Ruby pressured the scrawny man. "We don't have all day. The board wants a solution by five pm today."

With one deep inhale, and one deep exhale, he finally spoke up, not caring if his voice cracked or shook.

"Wh-what if we tried something different?"

"Such as?" Ruby arched a red, perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"We-well," he coughed. "Remember out success with TDWT? People like different?"

He took a nervous gulp and waited to be dissed by everyone, including the lady of his dreams.

"But what can we do?" the only other woman in the room asked, pouting thoughtfully. "I mean what type of a different format or idea can we try?"

"Good question, Matilda," Ruby praised the freckled brunette. "Where can we get some great ideas from?"

Just then, as if on cue, the door swung open and slammed against the wall, creating a small dent in it.

"Well today must be your lucky day, folks!" A crazy-looking blonde barked.

She looked as if she was in her early twenties.

Chris shot up in his seat and questioned the young girl. "Cindy? What are you doing here? You know very well that personal assistants aren't allowed to interrupt meetings unless it's a matter of life or death!"

"Well Chris," she began, giggling maniacally. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I QUIT!" she screamed.

"Excuse me, Cindy," Ruby had started to say when the crazy, twenty-one year old cut her off rather rudely.

"Oh just shut your pie hole for a second, will ya lady!?"

Ruby was taken aback, her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Now," Cindy turned to Chris, "Where was I?"

"WHADDAYA MEAN YOU QUIT?" Chris yelled back at the blonde, making her marble-grey eyes widen in surprise.

"I mean I'm sick and tired of you treating me like crap!" Cindy yelled, her face becoming a faint shade of scarlet. "When I signed up to be your PA I had **no idea** I would get treated like a servant!"

"That's why you should read the fine print, m'dear," Chris replied, smirking.

"Don't act all smart-ass with me, you jerk!" Cindy growled.

"Well I hate to interrupt you girls and your arguing-" Ruby began to say, when she suddenly got cut off by the crazy, blonde.

"Well you don't need to interrupt anything, lady!" Cindy snapped at the woman. "I just gave you guys an idea for your next big hit!"

"Oh did you, now?" Ruby whipped back, her face in a scowl.

"I sure did and your next big hit will be to find a willing personal assistant for Christopher "The Ass-Hole" MacLean!"

And with that, Cindy Cooper stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her, shattering the glass window on the door.


End file.
